And So it Begins
by Jediwolf764
Summary: Once again someone has been taken by the empire, but this time all off the rebels crew plus Fulcrum. What will it take to escape a maximum security prison? Who will they lose along the way?
1. Chapter 1- Familiar or Gone?

And So it Begins

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hi, I'm Jediwolf, nice to meet you. Welcome to my first published fan-fiction And So it Begins. This is a Star Wars Rebels fan-fiction and will contain spoilers to Fire Across the Galaxy. Hope you enjoy, if I say much more I'll spoil the whole thing.  
**

 **Note: I do not own Star Wars Rebels nor the characters in it, all rights go to Lucasfilm and Disney.**

* * *

The Ghost shook.

"Now what did we do for this?" Kanan asked sarcastically.

Hera glared at him, "Do you really want me to answer that question? We broke into a prison, we broke out a prisoner, you, you killed one of the high up members of the empire, we were saved by other rebels, and we have Ashoka on board!"

As if on cue Ashoka walked into the cockpit. Kanan looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out where he knew her from.

"We can't escape this," She said with a sigh. "Of course we can!" Kanan said turning to Ashoka, "I have a plan," He smiled as he finished. Ashoka rolled her eyes, "Not against this, my old ma… Friend who joined the empire is after us." Kanan looked at her for a moment, "You would know this how?" The ghost shook again before Ashoka could answer, throwing Kanan into his seat.

"Kanan they've connected to the ship!" Hera half mumbled. "Get everyone up here, when they find us we'll be ready!" Kanan stood up and began to run out of the cockpit. Hera glared at him as he left then rolled her eye. "Will he ever learn, now we're going to have to go rescue him again," Hera joked. "Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper," Hera began over their intercoms, "to the cockpit now! And if you see Kanan bring him with you."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kanan said from the entrance. Ezra and Sabine came running in, "What's going on?" Ezra asked quickly and concerned. "That will be answered once Zeb and Chopper get here."

"Your, group has been tough to find," Agent Kallus growled, "and catching you… Oh and I see you've brought my friend someone," He said looking at Ashoka. Ashoka glared at him.

"Leave her alone!" Ezra shouted at the Agent.

Kallus turned towards Ezra, "Oh and I forgot, you also brought me the Jedi and Padawan. Vader will be pleased."

Ashoka looked at the group, "Jedi and Padawan?" She mumbled to herself.

Almost as soon as Kallus finished, someone dressed in black walked into the room. Ashoka looked away as he did. The person dressed in black passed Kallus and looked at the group of rebels. "Take them aboard the ship and split them up, keep the Jedi and Padawan together," He ordered. The person in black, obviously in charge, walked over to Ashoka, "You and your friends will soon learn, you can't escape the empire." He whispered into her ear. She froze for a moment. "Take them away!" The troopers in the room went to the rebels forcing them up, not to many of them getting up willingly. Kanan began fighting, trying to get away. Ezra began to copy his master. Kallus pointed at Kanan and one of the extra troopers took out their gun and shot at him. Kanan fell to the ground, one of the troopers picking him up and carrying him.

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted as his master fell.

Ashoka looked over at Ezra in worry, then looked at Kanan, noticing his chest slowly rise and fall. "He's alive, but stunned. When I fought in the clone wars some troopers stunned some of my friends." The person in black looked at Ashoka for a moment then turned to Kallus, whispering something in his ear. Though reassured Ezra still looked worried for his master. _They really care for each other…_

Ashoka looked at the troopers sadly, "You know, why did you turn? I remember when clones were friends, not mindless… How did you put it? Oh yeah not mindless droids! Now you kill anyone who disobeys these 'rules' your empire put in place. Did you ever stop and this about the lives that are lost in your battles?" She said trying to make a point to who she assumed as Vader and Agent Kallus.

The rest of the way to the ship and most of the journey to their destination was silent.


	2. Chapter 2- More Jedi?

And So it Begins

 **Chapter 2- More Jedi?**

 **Hi again, hope you enjoy two chapters in one day. My plan is to update at least one chapter per day but since it's a brand new chapter today I'll make an acceptation. Oh and Ahsoka will now be spelled properly thanks to Buruplays2. Also this story takes a small time skip and focuses around Ahsoka. Again hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ahsoka was thrown into the cell and the screen door closed. She stood up and ran at the door, once she reached it she hit it.

"Don't bother, we already tried that."

Surprised, Ahsoka turned around to see two people, a green Twi'lek and a Human. Ahsoka noticed something hanging from the human's belt and reached for her own. She sighed in relief to feel the familiar metal on her fingertips. She looked back up at the two.

"Am I seeing that correctly?"

The human reached for the thing hanging from her belt and grabbed it.

"A lightsaber, the weapon of the illusive Jedi?"

The Twi'lek grabbed the human's should and quietly said something. As the Twi'lek let go the human relieved her grip.

"Yes, it is a lightsaber," The Twi'lek answered.

The human glared at her.

"How did you get a lightsaber? It's the weapon of the Jedi and I'm pretty sure you would have been young during the fall of the Republic. Were you taken to a temple?"

"H-how do you know about the temple?" The Twi'lek stuttered. The human hit the Twi'lek's arm, "Ow!"

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it. The silver blade lit up the cell. The human grabbed hers and ignited it in comparison. It glow he average blue hue. Ahsoka met the Twi'lek's gaze.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" The human asked confused.

"Who are you and how did you get here? Your just kids…"

"I guess you could call us rebels. I'm Aria and she's Vertia. We were caught trying to steal a supply ship from the empire, who are you? You have a lightsaber that isn't red so you aren't a Sith…" The Twi'lek asked.

"I'm Ahsoka, a Jedi from the Republic."

"J-Jedi?" Vertia looked at Aria, "When we got our lightsabers we watched a Jedi and Padawan die trying to protect us… The clones killed them."

Ahsoka looked at Aria, "You have a lightsaber?"

As an answer Aria reached into her boot and pulled out a metal object resembling a lightsaber. She ignited it into a light blue lightsaber.

"You know I think I might have an idea," Ahsoka said with a sly smile.

* * *

 **I said I would say who's Oc is who's so now I will along with a brief description of them. My Oc is Aria Rholar is a green Twi'lek with a small bit of light blue on her lekku I like to call her 'splash'. My friends Oc is Vertia Lendix. She has tan skin and dark brown hair. Both of them have blue eyes, Aria's having a small hint of amber to them, you will see why eventually...**


	3. Chapter 3- Padawan or Apprentice?

**Chapter 3- Padawan or Apprentice?**

 **Hi again guys, I know this is early for some of you but I just can't help but write this! I love writing this story, that's all I can say. Oh and by the way some of you guys will hate me for the next few chapters. *Runs before hate comes***

* * *

Kanan woke up woozy, "What happened?" He asked looking around. He stood up seeing he was alone and in the cock pit. "Hera?! Ezra?!" He yelled, "Where are they?"

"Kanan?" A weak voice sounding like Ezra's echoed.

"Ezra?" Kanan looked around.

Within a few seconds Ezra's tone completely changed, "How could you! Y-you monster! You killed Hera!"

Kanan's hear immediately stopped, "What?" He said in barely a whisper.

Ezra came out of the shadows, by the normally operating cameras. He looked at Kanan in pure terror then ignited his lightsaber. Quickly he began to back away towards the door. Kanan reached for Ezra but pulled his hand back as Ezra struck it. The door opened to reveal the black figure.

"Don't worry my young apprentice, you will be safe now."

As he finished Kanan grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. He swung it at the figure before he heard a scream.

"Ezra!"

Kanan woke up heavily breathing, "It was just a dream…"

"You can join me and become my apprentice, your friends leave and your master lives. Or you can refuse and you'll have to watch as both your friends and master die."

Kanan sat up to see the storm trooper wearing black armor with Ezra. Ezra stood in silence before he sighed, "I'll go with you."

"Ezra… No," Kanan quietly said before attempting to stand to get to his Padawan. He collapsed and the cell door opened. Ezra noticed Kanan but said nothing before being pulled through the door and it shut. As Ezra was pulled down the hall and further away Kanan could just make out two words.

"Goodbye Kanan."

* * *

 **Ok so the beginning of this chapter was originally meant to be a simulation that the empire was watching, hope that cleared things up.**


	4. Chapter 4- Freedom or Release

**Chapter 4- Freedom or Release?**

 **Ok by now I've given up on only publishing a chapter a day, I enjoy writing this way to much... Anyway today you will be getting something like 4 chapters... Tomorrow on the other hand I will force myself to only writing one or two chapters. By now you are probably wondering how so many chapters are coming out in a day. Well curious viewer I thank you for asking, I have this story written down I just have to write it on the computer, so there is your answer. Also I need story name ideas... More will be elaborated at the end of this chapter. Until then enjoy reading :D**

* * *

Hera paced the cell.

"Hera will you please stop!" Zeb growled at her.

Hera turned towards Zeb, anger in her eyes, "You keep to yourself! Am I the only one who cares about the others? Last time we saw Kanan he had been shot!" Sabine looked up as Hera finished.

"I'm worrying about them! I'm doing it calmly though! Oh and you could also stop…" Zeb was cut off by Sabine.

"Guys please stop! Hera is right, we need to care about the others but worrying will get us no were! We need to do something to go help them!" The door stopped buzzing and Ezra stood at the entry way.

"Am I too late?" A forced smile appear across his face.

"Ezra! You're ok! Where's Kanan? Is he ok?"

"I'm fine and I think he is. He's down the hall, but listen to me. You need to get him and go. I can't leave but you guys must!"

"Wait why can't you leave?" Sabine's voice had worry in it.

Ezra's com link began beeping, "I just can't, and I've got to go. Get Kanan and get out of here!"

Ezra dashed down the hall, the opposite direction then the direction he had pointed.

"Come on, Kanan will probably know what's going on," Sabine seemed to still be trying to make sense of what just happened.

Hera nodded but Zeb groaned, "Who would be on com with him? We have to find out!"

"First Kanan then find out what's going on with Ezra," Hera's tone seemed almost demanding.

Sabine nodded in agreement and Zeb groaned again. Sabine dashed into the hall and Hera followed. Zeb's footsteps behind them could be heard showing he was following. Hera looked in cells as they passed, most were empty but Hera paused at one. A storm trooper was sitting inside.

Sabine stopped to, "What is it Hera?""

She shook her head, "Nothing, just an odd prisoner, let's keep moving."

Hera kept looking in the mostly empty cells until they reached someone she recognized.

"Sabine, we've found Kanan!"

Sabine stopped and walked over to the keypad. She typed in number, groaning in frustration a few times, until it opened. They entered to find Kanan staring into space with a blank expression.

"H-he's gone… They took him to learn the dark side of the force…" Kanan's voice was as blank as the expression on his face. All of the other rebels went silent at the words, staring at Kanan in disbelief. Zeb's voice broke the silence, "We've got troopers coming towards us, and we have no weapons!"

Kanan's gaze shifted towards the door, "Everyone out of the cell before they lock us all in, from there try using what we have to fight them off!" The sudden change in the Jedi surprised everyone, Hera the most, but they did as they were told and exited the cell. The troopers that had come were few surprisingly. Kanan used the force to push them back and Zeb threw some of them at the others. It was a quick fight but then both Kanan and Hera realized something.

"Where's Ashoka?" They asked at the same time.

* * *

 **So the story name idea I need is a name for the story of Aria and Vertia's background. You didn't think I wouldn't elaborate on this did you? Oh and don't worry, both stories should be updated regularly. Since Aria and Vertia's is the only one I will be actively writing I would expect it coming up every other day or so, I'll try my best to do it daily though.**


	5. Chapter 5- Different Master Same Padawan

**Chapter 5- Different Master Same Padawan**

 **Hi again for the what... 3rd time today? Well anyway this is an update with Darth Vader *gasps* Anyway I fail at writing Darth Vader... Also Ahsoka will seem like her clone wars self most of this story so... I guess this chapter has a small bit of clone wars in it so might want to add this-**

 **Note: I do not own anything in this story other than the Ocs. The rest is owned by Lucasfilm and Disney.**

* * *

Vertia stuck her lightsaber through the wall and heard a buzzing. Aria began to use the force to open the door. Ahsoka joined in to help Aria but stumbled back for a moment. She shook her head then began to try and open the door again. The door buzzed before opening.

"Turn right… No left… No right! I don't know what to listen to!" Ahsoka said, her head spinning.

"We could split up? You go one way, we go another?" Vertia suggested.

Aria nodded, "You go left," She told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded to woozy to argue about the danger. She turned to corner then began to run down the hall. Ezra's signature was getting closer but another signature was there… Ahsoka ignored it and kept running. She turned to final corner to see Ezra with the clone in black, Darth Vader.

"So I was right, you're strong with the force as if you were trained," Vader seemed to be taunting, "But your skills seem flawed."

"Well my teacher wasn't the most flawless."

"Then why aren't you here with me? My master led me here! Though enough about me, I want to know why you're here and what you came here for. But whatever it is, it will fall, your rebels will fall without their leader. The empire knows that, what I want to know is why you never joined us. Your skill with the force is good, but what about your battle skills?" He took out his lightsaber and ran at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka grabbed her two and ignited them in time to counter. Darth Vader released the attack. Ahsoka immediately ran at him. She swung at him with both of her lightsabers but he knocked one out of her hand. She ignored it and kept up her attack. Vader moved his lightsaber and hit her arm. She screamed and dropped her lightsaber. Vader slashed his through hers and destroyed it. She watched as it was destroyed. He brought his lightsaber to her throat.

"Good but now it's over," He said.

Ahsoka glared at him, "You have changed too much! Before you would never have battled a Jedi!"

"Jedi? Please you'd be lucky to be considered a Padawan."

Out of the corner of her eye Ahsoka saw Ezra picking up her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka!" Ezra shouted then threw Ahsoka her lightsaber. She moved her hand to catch it then countered Darth Vader's attack.

"What a coincidence, I used to know an Ahsoka."

"I think you know me a little more than you think, master."

He paused for a moment then lowered the lightsaber, "Snips?" He asked.

Ahsoka continued to glare at him, "Don't act all 'snips'! You knew it was me, you never taught me how to hide my force signature!" She pointed her lightsaber at him, "Why master, why? Tell me why you joined the dark side. You killed so many and for what? Power? You left the Jedi Order but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to cause the destruction of the order! They used to say you would turn but I never believed them, now it's hard to believe you weren't always like this."

Darth Vader growled then brought out his com, "Backup, I need back up. We have an escaped prisoner and a rouge apprentice. The prisoner back to cell block D of the detention center. Extra forces come with me to deal with the apprentice."

Ezra looked at Ahsoka worried, unclear if the worrying was for him or her.

"Apprentice come, we soon shall work out your disobedience."

Ezra kept his gaze with Ahsoka for a few seconds before turning to Darth Vader.

"Oh and one more think 'Anakin', don't underestimate one's ability," She said with a smirk.

He turned to look at her then held out his hand, "Things don't have to end the way they did when you left the order. You can join me," He sounded almost desperate for his old Padawan to listen and agree.

"No Anakin, I will not join these monsters! I will fight for freedom, not join you. You and I can't be on the same side until you join me to fight, until then I will be fighting you!"

He used the force ad pulled her into the air. She began choking. Darth Vader began to tighten his grip but let her go. She dropped to the ground and gasped for air. She looked up, her eyes shallow and filled with surprise. Before she could say anything Storm Troopers came down the hall and grabbed her. She tried to fight but stopped when one of the Storm Troopers grabbed their gun.

"Take her away!" He pointed at a group of troopers, "You three, come with me."

The clones obeyed their orders and dragged Ahsoka away. She met Ezra's worried gaze with one of her own.

* * *

 **I think you may now be able to guess why next chapter you will hate me :D Anyway I'm going to go write the next chapter, see you there.**


	6. Chapter 6- Being Evil Can't Be All Bad

**Chapter 6- Being evil can't be all bad right?**

 **Ok just know the only reason this chapter is here is so things aren't confusing next chapter!**

* * *

Ezra followed his new 'master'. He looked at the floor wondering what he was planning. They entered a room looking like the one Kanan had been held in. Ezra looked around the room for a moment before being prodded in the back. He stepped forward before being forced onto the table and the restraint closed.

"Now, when I tell you to do something what do you do?" Vader asked.

Ezra stayed silent, refusing to as much as look up. Darth Vader took a button from one of the clones and pushed it. Ezra felt electricity run through him, trying his best not to scream, knowing if his friends heard him they would try and help him. Eventually he gave up and screamed, unable to hold it in any longer. The pain stopped and Ezra looked up at the blurry figure standing in front of him.

"Let me ask you again, when I tell you to do something what do you do?" Vader seemed annoyed and ready to shock Ezra again.

Ezra once again stayed silent until Vader was about to hit the button, he then hesitantly answered, "I do as you said."

"And if I tell you to do nothing?"

"I do nothing."

"Good," Vader turned as he finished, "Stay, watch the outside," He told the troopers who had come with him. He left and the troopers followed their orders. Once he was alone Ezra tried to reach out to his master but found the connection had greatly weakened.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the shortest chapter? Hope so because this helps next chapter so much. P.S Next chapter is last one today, at least of this fan fiction, may be starting a new fan fiction today. Again I have way to much free time on my hands.**


	7. Chapter 7- No NO!

**Chapter 7- No… NO!**

 **And I am back for the chapter you all will hate me for, then again if you didn't hate me a little bit ago with the vision then this may not but anyway... This is the last chapter of this story today, might start a new story called An Order to Change Lives. Probably going to change that name... Let me know what you think of it and what you want the name to be. Though it is going to be the story of Aria and Vertia and will answer who they are. Now onto the chapter of hate.**

* * *

Kanan looked at the two Padawan in surprise. As he was about to say something a scream echoed the hall. Immediately Kanan recognized it, "Ezra!" He turned to run in the direction the scream had come from when he heard a voice.

"No, it's a trap!" Hera sounded as worried as he was.

"I can't just leave him! He's in pain!" Kanan said, his voice filled with fear and concern, "He saved me, now time to return the favor," He ran off before Hera could stop him.

"Kanan!" Hera yelled after him. He didn't stop, just kept running. The two Padawan looked at each other. The human ran after Kanan and the Twi'lek stayed with the others.

Kanan could sense Ezra's force signature weakening. He began to run fast, following his Padawan's signature. He turned the corner and saw three troopers guarding a door. They pointed their guns at him.

You are not permitted in this area, turn back or we will be forced to shoot," One said.

Kanan slowly raised his hands before reaching for his lightsaber. He then realized that the empire must have taken it.

"Hah not so strong without your lightsaber Jedi!" Another one of the storm troopers said. They all began to fire at him. Kanan dodged them, nearly getting hit by one. They blaster fire stopped as the buzzing of a lightsaber began behind him. Before Kanan could turn to see who it was they began to shoot again. Kanan began to dodge the blasts again, only to see a blue lightsaber deflecting the blasts back at the troopers. They both fell to the ground with a hole in their chest. Kanan smiled before remembering the person with a lightsaber.

"You could have asked for help, you obviously needed it."

Kanan sighed thankfull for the voice not being this 'Vader'. He turned to see the human Padawan.

"When I don't say something I tend to have a reason."

Vertia didn't look convinced, "Ok, then what was this reason?"

"I was worried about Ezra," Kanan answered before heading to the door. Vertia ran to join him as the door opened. Darth Vader was standing by the restraint Ezra, unconscious, was in. Kanan didn't notice Vader and was about to run to Ezra before Vertia grabbed his arm.

"I see you have met one of our Padawan," Vader said with a joke hinted at in his voice.

Kanan glared at him, wishing he had his lightsaber. Vader grabbed something off his belt and threw it at Kanan. Kanan caught it and looked at it before realizing it was his lightsaber. Vader took out his own lightsaber, feeling Kanan's anger. Kanan ran at Vader but his attack was deflected by Darth Vader. He threw Kanan back and moved in front of Ezra. Without thinking Kanan stuck out his lightsaber and ran at Vader.

"Kanan stop!" Vertia's cry came all too late.

Darth Vader had dodged it and instead of hitting him, Kanan had hit Ezra. Kanan looked up only to see blood dripping from his Padawan.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled.

Darth Vader silently walked out of the room.

Ezra slowly opened his eyes, only half way, to weak to manage anymore, "K-Kanan?" His voice was just as weak as he looked.

Kanan was unable to answer him, unable to get passed what he had just done.

"I-I'm happy to have been your Padawan. Even if in the end I turned to th-the dark side."

"No, no don't worry about that," As Kanan finished Ezra fell limp. Kanan fell to his knees and tears began to fall down his face. Vertia's eyes turned to glass, filled with tears.

The door opened followed by the gasps of the crew. Footsteps passed by Vertia over to Kanan. Hera looked at Ezra, then at Kanan. He was crying, for the first time in years he was crying. She then realized what was going on and she couldn't see Ezra breathing. The youngest and newest member of their crew, no family, was dead.

"I killed him…" Kanan's voice had too much grief and blame in it that it was almost unable to be understood.

Kanan remembered his dream, the fear of hurting Hera or Ezra, the fear of having to. He looked at his hand to for the mark that had been left from the dream, it was there. His dear had come true, the thing he always knew could happen had happened. He was a murder, not only to the empire but now to his own crew.

* * *

 **Told you you'd hate me. Anyway I'll be back soon hopefully with a new story and a new name for it...**


	8. Chapter 8- Rejoining a Friend

**Chapter 8- Rejoining a friend**

 **Hello there, so so so sorry this is late in the day. Here is chapter 8 and expect chapters 9 and 10 up later today. Along with Chapter 2 of Anger, Fear, Hate, Forbidden which is the story of Aria and Vertia. Hope you enjoy. Oh and there is a clone wars reference in this, and its pretty obvious so I'm going to put this-**

 **Note: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, that is owned by Disney and Lucasfilms along with Star Wars and Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

Ahsoka walked with the clones without a fight. The trooper standing next to her resembled someone from the clone wars, someone she hadn't seen since she left. She glanced at him.

"I asked you before but you didn't answer, so I'll ask again, why did you join the empire? You're taking innocent lives!"

"You don't get to ask questions, prisoner."

Ahsoka growled before struggling with the troopers. They tried to keep their grip on her but before they could she jumped over her arms so they were no longer behind her back. She grabbed her lightsaber and tried to cut herself free. Before she could they began firing at her. She dodged the blasts but was unable to fight back. The first trooper held up his hand and they both stopped.

"Surrender or you will be sent back to your cell dead!"

Ahsoka smirked before cutting herself free, "I don't think so."

She ran at one of the troopers. He ducked startled. She jumped over him and stuck her lightsaber through his chest. He fell to the ground. She grabbed his gun and shot at the other one. He fell to the ground stunted. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt and dropped the gun. As she was about to try and find the others she sensed something wrong. Someone's connection had just snapped, meaning someone was dead. She turned towards the direction the signature was from and ran in the direction.

Ahsoka ran into the room to find it filled with grief. She looked around the noticed the young Padawan, Ezra, in restraints and limp. She noticed Kanan and Hera, standing right in front of him and looking the saddest. There was a whole in Ezra's chest and Kanan's lightsaber was on the ground. Quickly she put two and two together.

"No…" She looked from the Jedi to the Padawan before turning and walking out of the room in shock. She faced the wall and just imagined what had happened to cause the Jedi to kill his own defenseless Padawan.

"Snips?" A voice called behind her. It sounded like her master, the way he had been known years ago, in the clone wars. She turned and sure enough her master was standing there, not in all his armor but as a Jedi Knight.

"Ma-master?" She asked in disbelief.

"Snips listen to me, Darth Vader has a plan to tear your group apart. You and your friends need to get out of here before he does," As he finished he started to vanish.

"Master? Master! Anakin wait!" He was gone, but the warning stuck in her head. She began to wonder what he could have met before there was a loud bang from inside the room. Out of instinct Ahsoka ran back into the room. Kanan walked towards her, his lightsaber was up against the wall in the two bits it could split into.

"What are you doing? That weapon is your life!"

Kanan glared at Ahsoka, seeming to be trying to hide his grief, "What does it look like? I'm giving up the life that got my son killed!" He pushed past Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at the rest of the group, all of them seemed shocked at Kanan's behavior. Hera had moved towards the pieces of Kanan's lightsaber and picked them up. She turned towards the door and began to walk to it. Ahsoka stopped her when she reached the door.

"Hera, we need to let him calm down. Give me the lightsaber and I'll give them to you to give back to him later."

Hera gave her the lightsaber but tried to get pasted her again, "Ahsoka let me through, I need to talk to him."

Ahsoka could feel the worry flowing off Hera. She sighed before she let her through. As the door closed Aria and Vertia called Ahsoka over.

"Did you feel the hate off Kanan?" Aria looked worried.

"He was drowning in it!" Vertia finished.

"I hope he knows to control it as well as I think he does," Ahsoka said well looking towards the door.

"Kanan what's going on?" Hera asked quietly.

He met her gaze, fear in his eyes, "Hera please go back with the others. I don't want to risk hurting you to," He pleaded.

"You need someone to help you."

"I killed one person close to me, I don't want to risk hurting you to!"

"Didn't you say Jedi Code forbid fear?"

"Fine you win, what do you want to talk about?"

"You throwing your lightsaber away, storming out of the room, saying you aren't going to be a Jedi anymore, you disobeying your code to fall to fear," Hera was cut off by the sound of marching.

"Hera get back with the others, tell them we have company!"

Hera stood where she was, "I won't leave you alone."

Storm Troopers appeared from around the corner.

"Hera!" Kanan yelled.

She hesitated before dashing into the room.

"Isn't that just like a Jedi, saving his loved ones before him," One of the troopers pointed at the door. A cluster of the troopers walked towards it. The others began to shoot at the unarmed Jedi.

* * *

 **Not going to say anything but next chapter is another you will hate me chapter. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9- Losing a Friend

**Chapter 9- Losing a Friend**

 **Ok 2 things. 1. You will hate me for two reasons 2. There will be another chapter today because this one is so short.**

* * *

Ezra woke up to find he was no longer in restraints, instead he was laying on the ground. He stood up and looked around the room. It was empty but had a small desk and a window. He walked past the desk and over to the window. Kanan was fighting some troopers, but without his lightsaber. A group more of troopers came up behind Kanan and began shooting. Kanan attempted to dodge the blasts from both sides but got shot. He fell to the ground and the troopers moved towards the room he seemed to have been protecting.

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted.

"Good my apprentice, let all your anger and hate out."

Ezra turned to find Darth Vader standing by the door, "You… You killed him!"

"My apprentice, I had to test your loyalty. What better way than by killing the Jedi who was your master."

"Don't call me your apprentice! I'm a Jedi Padawan of the man you just killed!"

Ezra began to float and gag. He reached for his throat but found it no use.

"Yes you are my apprentice, you became it to save your friends," He dropped Ezra.

"You mean the ones you're trying to kill?" He croaked.

Vader growled and Ezra screamed.

* * *

 **No Vader didn't just truly kill Ezra. He just hurt him. Also if you hated me for deceiving you then you'll hate me next chapter :D**


	10. Chapter 10- A Fear can Come True

**Chapter 10- A fear can come true**

 **Wow this chapter seemed longer than it is... Then next chapter I know is short... Wow... Chapter after next should be a decent length, and I promise some action will kick in. There is just one problem, that chapter is like 3 away from what I have written... I have a few more chapters to go before its done but there might be a wait on the story and I am sorry if there is. I will try to be as active as possible.**

* * *

Kanan kept dodging the blasts. Then he noticed the troopers coming up behind him. He turned and began dodging the blasts from both sides. As he dodged a few of the troopers were hit by the blasts of the others. The door behind him opened and three lightsabers ignited. Ahsoka and the Padawan began deflecting the blasts and Hera, Sabine, and Zeb shot back at the troopers. There was a loud blaring noise and red flashing lights. More troopers could be heard coming, a lot of them.

"Run!" Ahsoka yelled.

Sabine, Zeb, and Hera did as told well continuing to fire.

"Kanan and Vertia go protect the others," Ahsoka directed.

Kanan and Vertia ran after them, Vertia's lightsaber drawn.

A blast followed after them. Aria jumped up and deflected it.

"Now, protect their backs!" Ahsoka ran after them but half turned and deflected any blast headed in their direction. Aria duplicated Ahsoka's actions.

Kanan was back above Mustafar. Ezra had just given him his lightsaber and Kanan began to run at the inquisitor. He shot at him then brought out the lightsaber again. The inquisitor jumped over him and began running at Ezra.

"No!" Kanan yelled. He tried to pull the inquisitor away from him but found he couldn't.

Ezra began to run before he pulled Kanan's lightsaber off his belt and force jumped over the inquisitor, "Together!"

Kanan nodded before run at the inquisitor. Ezra did the same and they both attacked him. The inquisitor blocked both attacks using his duel lightsaber. With his spare hand he threw Kanan back up against the control panel. He broke away from Ezra's lightsaber before using all his force the send the boy stumbling back with the attack. Ezra was up against the edge then the inquisitor used another attack to knock him off the edge. As Ezra fell there was a scream, "No!"

Though the events hadn't played out this way the images kept playing over and over in his head.

"Kanan! Here!" Hera tossed him his lightsaber. Kanan put the two parts of the lightsaber together and activated it. He deflected the shots from the troopers as Sabine, Zeb, and Hera shot back at them.

"Sabine we could use one of your miracles right now!" Zeb called after nearly being shot.

"They took them when they imprisoned us!"

Zeb groaned and kept shooting. Kanan kept shooting but was zooned out. He was nearly hit by a shot as it flew passed his head.

"Kanan please try not to get yourself killed," Hera told him, noticing how close he had been to death.

* * *

 **See Kanan hasn't died! And I don't hold a grudge or anything against him or Ezra, in fact Kanan and Hera are my favorite characters out of them so. See why Kanan's 'death' wasn't as detailed as Ezra's. Actually I think Ezra's is the most detailed of all the deaths... Well nevermind then.**


	11. Chapter 11- Jedi, Padawan, None

**Chapter 11- Jedi, Padawan, None**

 **Ok sorry I forgot the message XD. The next chapter is so much better than this! No idea about length, I've given up on guessing.**

* * *

"You killed him!" Ezra yelled at Vader, "You killed Kanan!"

"Good, let your anger control you."

Ezra began to feel his anger growing in him. He turned to try and control his feelings as Kanan had tried to teach him. Against all of Ezra's training he ignited his lightsaber and ran at the Sith. Vader deflected with ease. Ezra was about to launch another attack when he found himself floating.

"You will make a powerful Sith."

Ezra was about to say something when he found he couldn't breathe.

"You don't speak up to your master."

Ezra was thrown against the wall. He looked up exhausted but filled with anger.

"We will continue this later," He walked over to the door and left.

Once Vader was out of the room Ezra sat up against the wall. Red lights began to flash and a muffled noise began to blare. Ezra stood up and walked over to the window. He saw Ahsoka and a Twi'lek deflecting blasts from clones.

"Ahsoka run!" Ezra yelled.

Ahsoka looked around though kept deflecting blasts. Ezra could feel something in the force trying to reach out to him. Ahsoka shook her head the yelled something at the Twi'lek. She nodded and they both began to run.

"I need to get out of here! I need to help them."

Ezra limped over to the door. He ignited his lightsaber and stuck it through the door. He cut a whole large enough to get through. He crawled through the hole into the hallway. He limp ran down the hall, trying to follow where he had seen them, all the force signatures seeming to be cut off. He reached the location and continued in the direction they had ran. He saw oddly 4 lightsabers deflecting blasts. He stayed hidden behind the corner, if Vader saw he was free this close to his friends he might hurt them.


	12. Chapter 12- The 'Virus'

**Chapter 12- The 'Virus'**

 **Ok seriously why are these chapters short? This and chapter 10 when writing I remember where pages! Now they are less then 500 word... I really hope longer chapters pick up soon.**

* * *

Ahsoka kept deflecting blasts with the other three Jedi. She began to sense a presence but before she could figure out who's it was gone. She looked around before she felt pain rush through her. She heard a mumbling, "It's not possible…" Moments later she heard someone give a quiet yell in pain. She turned to see it was one of the Padawan.

"We need to get out of here!"

Ahsoka looked at the Padawan that had screamed, the human, Vertia. Vertia began backing away from her friend. Aria followed, seeming to want to corner her.

"We may have more than one problem!" Vertia yelled.

Ahsoka kept looking at them, trying to figure out what was going on until instinct kicked in. Aria had run at Vertia with her lightsaber, ready to attack. Ahsoka ran at both and ignited her lightsaber to deflect the attack. Aria looked at Ahsoka, rage burning in her eye. Ahsoka stared at Aria noticing something off, the gaze was broken before she could figure out what. Aria stepped back ready for another attack. Ahsoka got into a full defense position.

"The virus…" Vertia mumbled.

Aria ran at Ashoka again and the lightsabers clashed. By now both the clones and the rebels were watching. Ahsoka only half noticed Kanan shifting himself so he could help if needed. Aria growled as her attack was deflected again. Ahsoka pushed her back. Aria attempted to attack once more but found herself frozen in place. Kanan kept his hand out, partially clenched, as he came forward. Behind him the rebels and clones continued the fight they had been having. Ahsoka looked at Aria, just now noticing her eyes, amber, the color of the Sith. Once more the blaster fire stopped, this time followed by footsteps.

Sabine reached them first but walked straight over to Vertia, "What virus? Real or Artificial?"

Vertia looked at the Mandolorian confused before answering, "Artificial, from the empire…"

Sabine turned and looked at Aria, "The virus, as in effecting all none humans?"

"Yeah… A few years ago she was hit with a stun containing it, she had had these outbursts ever since…"

"And how do we knock her out of it?" Zeb asked waving his hand in front of her face. She growled at him, not able to do much more.

"Her will has to overcome it," Sabine answered.

Aria's eyes snapped shut and she seemed to flinch, even with Kanan holding her still.

"Let her go!" Vertia's yell startled everyone, causing Kanan to accidently let the Twi'lek go.

Aria opened her eyes and looked kind of tired, though she seemed normal.

"Virus again?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Well you starting to get more aware of when it's active," Vertia said with a slight hint of laughter.

"As if," Aria replied, not seeming to have caught the joke part.

* * *

 **I made you think there was another death didn't I? Don't worry that isn't for... 5 chapters? Don't quote me on that. Though Complete Fall and Again We Meet should be longer chapters. They are the 2nd and maybe 3rd chapters going up tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13- The Fall of a Jedi

**Chapter 13- The turn of a Jedi**

 **Don't tell me, I can use the force to read your mind. Your either thinking 'Why wasn't there a chapter yesterday and Yay another chapter!' or 'This chapter is short..." I understand both. There with be chapter 14 up today which should be more interesting and be longer, hopefully another 700 word chapter. Also I am so sorry about not being here yesterday. We had one of the most important days of school yesterday and It ran late. Anyway I'm also working on the 3rd chapter of Anger, Fear, Hate, Forbidden. Anyway hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Ezra sat up against the wall, hearing the lightsabers clash. He knew what was happening, a Jedi was trying to kill a Jedi, one of them having completely turned. There was heavy breathing to the left of him. Ezra froze, Darth Vader was back, probably about ready to kill his friends. Immediately Ezra activated his lightsaber and ran at the Sith. His attack was deflected the moment the lightsabers met, causing Ezra to stumble back. Ezra caught his balance and felt more anger flow through him. He ran at the Sith once more but this time out of anger. The attack had more power and Ezra was able to stay steady when Darth Vader deflected the attack. He kept his attack up, all his emotions flowing into it.

"See how powerful you are we you give into the dark side?"

Ezra agreed, feeling some force telling him this was what he should do. Ezra smiled at Darth Vader, "I agree, master."

Ezra bit his tongue after he finished. He couldn't accept what he just said. He then realized the power the dark side had given him. He accepted it. At the moment he felt the only bit of a connection between him and Kanan shatter.

"No…" Someone sounding like Kanan mumbled. Ezra ignored it, not realizing Ezra was now gone.

* * *

 **This is the shortest chapter isn't it? Anyway what did you think? And to clarify Ezra is fully sith and isn't aware Kanan is alive, I know a few of you were a little confused about the Ezra is dead but not and so is Kanan thing.**


	14. Chapter 14- Complete Fall

**Chapter 14- Complete Fall**

 **And yet again this chapter took forever... I am so sorry again! Though to make up for it this is a longer chapter and has an epic battle! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kanan stumbled back, looking as blank as he did when Ezra turned. Ahsoka looked at him, near the same expression. "No…" Kanan mumbled.

"He is fully gone…" Ahsoka said, her voice barely loud enough to here.

Kanan didn't reply, he just looked down sadly, blocking his face from being seen. Hera put her hand on Kanan's shoulder, trying to hide her tears. Sabine silently gasped and tears began to stream down her face. Zeb lowered his head, surprisingly a few tears fell down his face. Vertia lowered her head in grief but didn't do much else. Both of the Twi'leks' and Ahsoka's leeku drooped, seeming as depressed as they were. The whole room was silent, seemed frozen in time with grief.

After what seemed an eternity of them being frozen Sabine spoke up, "We need to get moving," Her voice was hoarse and sad. The rest of the rebels silently agreed and the group began to move down the hall. Aria looked down the hall to notice some dark figure dressed in orange. A slight pulse of darkness came off the figure. Vertia quickly caught onto Aria having stopped and lightly hit her. Aria shook her head and the two began moving again, Hera watched them from behind, having noticed the fact they had both stopped.

Kanan recited the Jedi Code in his mind, trying to ignore the hate he we feeling. Quickly it turned to him reciting nine words, ignore the anger, ignore the fear, ignore the hate. Ahsoka seemed to catch onto what he was doing and glanced at him worriedly. The group reached a fork.

"Which way do we go?" Sabine asked, her voice still decently hoarse.

"Ahsoka go with the Padawans to the right, we will go to the left," Hera answered knowing it wouldn't be best to rely on Kanan to answer.

Ahsoka nodded and looked at the two Padawan. They nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Ahsoka said. The groups ran their separate ways. The lights in the right hallway flickered off.

"Um was that supposed to happen?" Aria asked.

"N…" Ahsoka was cut off by Vertia, "Yes," Her voice was cold and distant.

"I'll run ahead to see if I can get the lights back on, Aria watch her," Ahsoka turned and ran down the hall.

Once Ahsoka couldn't be seen Vertia ignited her lightsaber, "You know, you should never assume something about someone," She ran at Aria. Aria barely dodged before unhooking her lightsaber from her belt.

"No… This isn't happening! It's the virus making me think you're attacking!"

"Your 'virus' has nothing to do with it. I have seen the power of the dark side and I'd recommend you see it to. The dark side is more powerful than the light, join me and see what power can be accomplished."

Aria flinched at the words coming from her friend's mouth, "I will never join you! We are Jedi and I would rather die a Jedi then live a traitor!"

"Then die."

Vertia ran at Aria again. Aria deflected the attack and launched her own. Vertia deflected with ease and threw Aria back. She hit the wall and Vertia held her there, unable to move.

"Vertia please! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for begging," Vertia kept Aria were she was. Aria struggled to move but couldn't. Eventually she found herself dropped to the ground. She struggled up, finding her leg in bad pain. Aria grabbed her lightsaber from off the ground and reignited it. Both of them reignited their lightsabers, lighting the dark halls for anyone to see the battle going on. She braced herself for an attack as Vertia ran at her. Aria dodged before turning and launching an attack. This time there was nothing launching the attack. All Aria heard was a gasp and something heavy drop to the ground. She turned and immediately her eyes filled with tears. There laid Vertia on the ground, with hole through her stomach.

"Vertia!" She screamed. She deactivated her lightsaber and let it drop to the ground as she ran over to Vertia. She picked up Vertia's lightsaber, one of the only ways she could be remembered more than memories.

She unhooked her com from her belt and spoke into it, "Ahsoka," Aria choked on her words, "Vertia's dead."

Ahsoka's voice shook as she replied, "I'll be right there."

Aria looked at her friend, "I-I'm sorry Vertia, I didn't mean…" She reached out to the force and tried to find Vertia's presence. It wasn't there, she was gone. "Why… Why!"

Aria could tell Ahsoka was coming up behind her, "I'm sorry Aria."

"S-she turned… I-I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"We need to join the others, grab your lightsaber and we'll start heading that way."

Aria nodded and put her com back on her belt before grabbing her lightsaber. She hooked both of the lightsabers to her belt and stood up.

* * *

 **'There is no Emotion; there is Peace. There is not Ignorance; there is Knowledge. There is no Passion; there is Serenity. There is no Death; there is the Force.' Also you should have seen it coming, there hadn't been a death in a while... Just Kidding, I didn't expect the death. My friend who owns the Oc told me she wanted her to give in and die. My reaction- 'But...But... Not Vertia!' So she is actually dead... Again sorry for these not coming out daily! Soon the new chapter of Anger, Fear, Hate, Forbidden will be coming out but I would plan on tomorrow. And I know what you are thinking, 'This better be a good chapter' Well if you count a explanation on the second to last chapter as good then yes yes it will be :D**


	15. Chapter 15- Again We Meet

**Chapter 15- Again we meet**

 **Ok yes I understand what you all are thinking- 'It took you a month to write this and we get this short of a chapter?' This wasn't exactly a chapter I needed to work on but still... Im getting closer and closer to being finished with the last chapter, if I finish it you will get three chapters in a day since there are two more after this one, if I don't then you'll get two chapters today. Oh and Unhappened soon will be updated, I'm not having as rough of a time writing it but I am having trouble with writing for Grievous so I apologize for that. In other words I have a very important question for you guys at the end of this. Well two questions. Anyway to chapter 15.**

* * *

Kanan's com began beeping. He stopped and grabbed it off his belt, "Yes?"

"The two of us need to meet with you guys, our tunnel led to nothing," Ahsoka's voice called through the com.

Both Hera and Kanan looked at each other, "Two, there were three of you…" Kanan questioned.

"About that…" Ahsoka was cut off by Aria, "We had a little problem."

The crew shared worried gazes, "Meet us about mid-way down the tunnel."

"Meet you there," At Ahsoka's reply Kanan put his com back on his belt.

"What could have happened?" Sabine asked.

"Whatever it was it couldn't have been good," Zeb replied. Hera looked do the hall, seeing to expect something to come. Nothing came but she stayed alert.

"Uh Hera, you seem a bit… Jumpy," Kanan sounded concerned.

Hera half turned her head towards Kanan, "Something just happened to a Jedi, it could have been something bad."

"Or maybe it was that Twi'lek again," Zeb forgot Hera was a Twi'lek for a few seconds. The moment he realized what he said his eyes lit up with regret.

Hera turned to Zeb, "Are you saying my people kill?"

"No, I'm saying that one of your species nearly killed Ahsoka and the human."

"That means nothing!" Sabine yelled at Zeb.

"Or maybe something else happened…" Everyone turned to Kanan having forgotten he was there.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked, her tone a lot calmer.

"People fall to the dark side, we saw the Aria briefly fall, who's to say that Vertia didn't give in or there was another virus…" Kanan seemed to still be thinking as he finished. He attempted to connect with Ahsoka but yet again there was something block his connection.

"But how could she have ended up dying? We saw those two and how much they cared for each other, like sisters," Zeb asked.

"That wouldn't stop anyone from fighting to protect themselves," Sabine answered.

"Or maybe Aria could tell you," Ahsoka's voice startled Zeb and Sabine.

Aria came up behind Ahsoka, her face palm and her leeku hanging in a way to show she was depressed. The death of her friend was obviously negatively effecting her, "She turned to the dark side, she tried to kill me and I was forced to fight back… The result being I had to kill her, she was my sister…" Tears fell from her face.

A deathly voice broke their thoughts, "Looks like your little group is broke," The deep voice echoed through the hall. All of the rebels but Kanan and Ahsoka search for the source of the voice. After a few seconds the voice began to laugh, "You really thought you could escape?" At that there was a low growl from Zeb.

* * *

 **So the two very important questions, both will effect a story so choose wisely and the second question until its answered Anger, Fear, Hate, Forbidden won't be updated, in other words please at least answer that one- Question 1. Should Aria join the crew or no? (Not to saw I may or may not have already answered this my self :3) Question 2. If Aria and Vertia were to have masters who would they be? (This you won't see why I'm asking till I update that story :D)**


	16. Chapter 16- The Effect of Delay

**Hey guess what! I'm not dead! So sorry I haven't updated anything in forever, little after my last update my computer broke and I'm sure you all know how great that is... Anyways, hope you enjoy the continuation of And So It Begins though a quick update or two...**

 **I will be updating a lot more frequently now with my computer not broken and with summer coming up, I'll be trying to get back onto a schedule of at least one update in one of the stories a week. I hope to soon get back on my original schedule of an update a day but that won't be till summer.**

 **In one of my other stories I will have an update about a change in that timeline in the next day or two, so if you want to know that information look at Anger, Fear, Hate, Forbidden since a small portion of it will effect something towards the beginning of this story. Other than that, enjoy this update of And So It Begins.**

* * *

Ahsoka grabbed her remaining lightsaber, holding it in front of her before activating it. Kanan seemed to do the same thing as he noticed Ahsoka's movement towards her lightsaber. There was a chuckle, "So it's a fight." As he finished a double bladed lightsaber activated, the hilt at a circle around it and the lightsaber looked close to the lightsaber of the inquisitor.

"An inquisitor…" Sabine muttered before grabbing her blasters. Zeb held his rifle in both hands, seeming to be waiting for the right time to use it well Hera held a blaster in one of her hands. The inquisitor moved from the shadows, now reviled to be a Rodian.

The Rodian had green skin and odd red eyes for his race. His attire was mainly dark colors such as black gloves with a gray tunic and pants, black boots. He wore a hooded cloak that was a mixture of red and black in its color. The hood covered most of his face but a scar from the side of his head to near his lips could be seen, having turned light green in color.

Kanan swiftly ran towards the Rodian Inquisitor, launching a powerful attack as soon as he could. The Inquisitor blocked the attack in a quick movement with one side of the lightsaber. The two blades clashed and both force users attempted to use strength to over come the other person. The Inquisitor gave a smirk as an idea came to their mind before starting to use the locked blades to turn the other side of the lightsaber towards the Jedi. At this Kanan jumped back, dodging the blade.

Now it was the Torgruta's turn. Ahsoka ran forward before launching an attack. The moment the blades met she turned and launched an attack towards their side. The Inquisitor jumped over the blade and on the way down launched an attack towards Ahsoka, using the momentum to increase the attack's strength. Ahsoka took a step back before using her momentum to help counter it. At this moment blasts were fired towards the two, distracting them both as they dodged or deflected them.

The Inquisitor growled before removing one of his hands from the lightsaber, using the force to send the blasters flying towards the two. As soon as they were in range he cut the blasters in half. Kanan took this opportunity and launched another attack, Ahsoka launching an attack at the same time. The Inquisitor blocked both attacks but stumbled back as he did. Another lightsaber activated and it cut into the Inquisitor's neck from behind. He fell limp to the ground, lightsaber deactivating as he did, and the person who'd activated their lightsaber deactivated it.

The none force sensitives of the group looked from where the Twi'lek had been before to where she was now, having not noticed her moving in that direction. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber as well before turning to Kanan.

"You put up a good fight," She said with a smile and a dip of her head.

Kanan deactivated his lightsaber as well before one of his hands rubbed his neck, "Yeah thanks, you did too."

"Hate to break this up but we really need to be going or we may not get out of here," Sabine said, her tone showing slight annoyance at them having not yet been on the move again.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Sorry it's short, I know after being gone for so long I should have had a longer chapter but I really didn't know where else to take this chapter since I do have a plan for next chapter. That does remind me, we're coming up to the end of this story in the next chapter or two, there will be a sequel to this that I will try and have out within the week of this finishing. If I don't then I'll probably be trying to finish Unhappened before the sequel is up.**


	17. Chapter 17- After so much

**Hey guys! Im so sorry this is a late upload, I've been working on this chapter for a bit and just when I thought I had a day to finish it... Events happened and it caused this. Either way I hope you guys like this chapter of And So It Begins, sorry if it's a tad fast paced at any point in this. I did my best not to rush it yet... That always happens somewhere in a chapter.**

* * *

They had been running for what seemed forever. Ahsoka had run ahead more as a scout for where they needed to go, at any turns she waited for them so they could discuss the direction to go. Sabine led the group after Ahsoka, even though Kanan had argued against it. After a bit of arguing Hera had stepped in and told Kanan to calm down about her being the one to lead them. Now they were heading to meet Ahsoka again, having believed they might have found a possible method of escape. After a while they made it, finding Ahsoka using the force to keep the door from opening.

"Seems our possible exit has been discovered," She said, her voice sounding partially strained since most of her energy was focused on keeping the door closed. Kanan closed his eyes to sense the life forces of those on the other side before helping Ahsoka keep the door closed.

"How many of them are there?" Sabine asked.

"To many," Kanan responded.

"We can take em," Zeb said.

Kanan sighed. There was silence for quiet a few seconds, allowing some of what was being said on the other side to be heard, which was mainly shouting orders about trying anything to open the door. Eventually Hera broke the silence, "Fighting might be the only way to escape." Aria looked at her, her hand on her lightsaber.

"It's worth trying, not much more can get worse," Ahsoka said.

Kanan quietly sighed, "I agree." The others voiced their agreements, Zeb a lot louder and more confident with agreeing than the others. Ahsoka opened her eyes, no longer focusing on the door. Her hand fell to her remaining lightsaber. Soon after Kanan did the same. Almost immediately the door slid open and they ran towards it, the Jedi activating their lightsabers well the remainder of the crew readied their blasters to fire. They exited the building and entered a landing bay. As soon as they where out in the open the landing bay way filled with bright color as blasts were fired from one side to another and with the lightsabers activated. Every attempt the Jedi got the lightsabers were deflecting blasts back at the stormtroopers. Many had gone down but the stormtroopers were pushing forward, having forced the rebels back towards the door.

"Chopper!" Kanan yelled through his com link. The astromech could be heard making a series of beeps and whirls in response. "We need a pickup!" Again the astromech responded with a series of beeps and whirls. Kanan quickly ducked down as a blast nearly hit him in the head.

"Chopper's on his way!" Sabine said to Zeb, who'd looked confused at what the astromech had responded with.

"That's great but it won't mean anything if we are killed!" Zeb responded, firing blasts. The battle continued on before Ahsoka ran towards the on coming troops, jumping over them. A few of them turned and began to fire blasts at her but she dodged the blasts before running forward and killing them. Noting this Aria ran towards the troops as well, killing as many as she could before jumping back as blasts were shot her way. Kanan ran forward and began helping Aria well Ahsoka still was killing off as many of the troops from behind as she could. The rest of the group took this as a chance to push forward.

More and more troops fell and quickly the remaining stormtroopers began to fall back, one of them could be heard trying to get reinforcements. The group let them go. Kanan and Hera looked to the sky, waiting for the Ghost to finally arrive.

"He should be here by now," Zeb muttered. Kanan glanced in his direction, giving a faint and barely noticeable nod in agreement. His gaze ever so slightly filled with concern as he looked towards the skies again.

"It'll be ok, he'll arrive," Hera said to Kanan, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. Kanan met her smile with a smile of his own but it quickly faded. Hera let out a quiet sigh.

Moments of silence passed until something could be heard, getting louder and louder showing it was getting closer and closer quickly. Kanan looked back to the sky and gave a faint smile as he saw the Ghost approaching. After a few seconds the ship landed and they boarded.

Hera gave a warm smile to Chopper as he greeted them before rushing off to the cockpit. Sabine smiled, "It's good to be home," She said with a smile. Kanan nodded in agreement and Zeb gave a slight smile.

* * *

 **Well it's been a long journey on this story, over a year of writing and rewriting this to get to where it is now. Thanks to all of you guys for supporting this story and helping me improve it. Just so you know there will be a sequel to it and this is not the final chapter. Hopefully I will get the final chapter out tomorrow and hopefully it will help you guys understand the sequel a lot better when that does come out. See you guys later and may the force be with you, always.**


	18. Chapter 18- Time so Long Gone

**Hey Guys! Here is the actual final chapter of this story, though it might be a tad confusing... Something you guys really need to know about this chapter-**

 **It takes place 3 years after the events of the other chapters and this is the introduction to the sequel that I will try to have up soon.**

* * *

Kanan slowly walked towards his quarters, he hadn't gotten much sleep recently and finally Hera had made him get some sleep. She made him to the extent that she could. Begrudgingly he had agreed, knowing that it was true. Slowly he entered his room and didn't bother to take his armor off his arm, he just laid down. Quickly he fell to sleep, only when he was about to fall asleep did he realize how tired he really was. Slowly the black turned to an image.

* * *

A hooded figure aimed a blaster towards the roof of a building. The presence was dark yet oddly familiar. A blue lightsaber activated from the roof, held in a defensive position in front of a human who looked like him. To the side of him was a green Twi'lek who looked alike Hera, aiming a blaster at the hooded figure.

"Surrender and you will be allowed to live!" The hooded figure said. The Twi'lek's eyes filled with shock.

"Ezra?" She said, her voice was shaky. The figure didn't respond before the blaster could be heard firing. As it fired everything turned to black but Hera's scream could be heard followed by Kanan shouting 'No!'.

Slowly everything gained color once again, now it was another green Twi'lek who looked like the Jedi they had rescued from the prison years ago and a boy who looked like an older version of Ezra. Her eyes were filled with anger as she looked at the person in front of her. "It's all your fault! Because of you she's dead!" She shouted. Again everything faded, this time it didn't gain color again.

* * *

Kanan woke up breathing heavy. "Ezra's alive.. And he's... Going to kill Hera..." He said quietly. Pain filled him. _I can't let that happen!_ He thought. _But... Hurting Ezra.._ He got to his feet and exited the room before continuing on towards the cockpit. His pace was faster than it had been when he went to his quarters but still wasn't his normal walking speed, still to tired from lack of sleep. Before entering the cockpit he stopped, slightly hesitant.

"Should I really bother her with this?" He said quietly, thinking about how she might react when she found out the person she had thought of as a son was going to try to kill her. Now that he thought about it he realized how he'd thought of Ezra as a son as well, he realized how much the thought hurt him. He quietly sighed, "She deserves to know... That way we can figure out the steps to save her..." He entered the cockpit and Hera looked at him, smiling.

"Welcome back," Hera said.

"Hera I have something to tell you.." He said, rubbing the back of his head as he spoke.

"What is it hun?" She asked, concern entering her eyes.

"I had a vision and... Ezra is alive..." He sighed. Hera's eyes filled with shock and joy.

"That's wonderful!"

"There's one more thing.." His voice was quieter.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is short.. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and like I said I will try to have the sequel up as soon as possible. Again, thank you guys so much for supporting this story. :D**


End file.
